lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Irina Sykes
(PC) I've got Irina without Omnistrike - she's learnt it after few simple battles. (PC) Irina doesn't want an Optimal Tataraichi after she fully upgraded to Draconile Scepter, so I made one for nothing... - guess that's what I deserve for giving Nightbloom to Emmy ;). In conclusion: You probably wanna make sure she takes the Tataraichi before you've upgraded her staff completely. However another problem with this might be, that Irina doesn't have any weapon arts she can use with Nightbloom/Optimal Tataraichi. :That's no problem, combat arts are learned by using the weapon. - Merthos 06:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) She doesnt want one in my game either, and her weapon isnt fully upgraded yet. Maybe because I chose the balance option for her skills? Ki Shodar 05:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) (PC) I've bought a Imperator's Shield quite some time ago, but Irina doesn't want it, although she's using the Nightbloom one-handed all the time. Also, she got it on BR 80-something, and still didn't learn Snowpetal. What the hell? --Grungebuster 14:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Grungebuster i think Irina needs to learn more one handed weapon arts before she can use snowpetal, my Irina at BR80 has up to Blue Streak but doesnt seem to be anywhere close to learning snowpetal (probably have to wait until she gets helm split and snowfall) CsAtlantis 14:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think the information here is correct for the PC version. Snowpetal is not something Irina can learn. Khrynia learns it once you give her the Witch's Seal and can use the art when (a) Irina is in the same union and (b) one of them is leader (obviously makes sense for Irina to be leader because she has another unique art). It's a bit like Hannah/Hinnah - Irina is just the partner in the move. RubberSoul 20:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) : Irina could learn Snowpetal, you just have to upgrade her one-handed combat art first; the one that Khrynia uses is Dual Snowpetal, it's a different art. DevilHunter0413 01:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 3rd time running of the game (PC), going for a low BR game this time, following the excellent guide found here, but something really weird happened with Irina: When we went to battle the Fallen she was holding the Nightbloom --she had asked for it-- but a few battles later and some visits to the towns I found out the Nightbloom had disappeared and Irina was holding a Damascene Scepter instead. Needless to say I had to reload a save game and fight the Fallen again. I'll never give her the Nightbloom again, no matter how persistently she asks for it. Stupid girl! -- 06:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ARE YOU CRAZY!? If you do that, she's useless! I may not know everything, but I know this, if you choose to edit the NPC's equipment, and train them to use the same type of weapon they are going to equip as their remnant weapon, they can be unstoppable! If done right with the remnant users. Nightbloom Combat Arts If Irina is given the Nightbloom she loses access to Two-Handed Combat Arts but gains One-Handed and Power Grip Combat Arts. (PC) 19:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Theory If you train her to use the Tataraichi and Soulshield, and she grabs Nightbloom, will she keep the shield? Imperator's Staff Does Irina really request for the Imperator's Staff, its much more cooler and stronger than the Damascence Scepter.--Remnant13 05:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :She does, but you have to give it to her fairly early. Not sure if the request rank of the staff was changed at all considering how weak it was on the X360. Zephyr 06:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh crap! she already have the Damascence Scepter will she ever request for it now.--Remnant13 06:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Never mind, you can get her to request it after she's finished upgrading. The requirement seems to be her Mystic focused. Couldn't get her to take it while Balance focused (initial), and I don't think she'll take it while Combat focused either. Zephyr 06:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok! now that took away my worries. I could have given her the Nightbloom but I never set her as a union leader wasting Snowpetal, So I gave it to Emmy since she's my 3 union leader.--Remnant13 07:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC)